Never in a Dream
by DanniMarie
Summary: King Mikamura sends Princess Rain, his daughter, to stay with King Kasshu and his two sons, but what happens when they both fall for her, and what is this about a dark War Lord trying to take over, and why dose he care about Rain’s safety?
1. Part 01

Hey all..this is my first time doing a 'G-Gundam' fanfic. Please be nice. I'm trying something new. Anyway I hope that you all like it.  
  
About the story: This is going to be a Domon and Rain.but there is also going to be George and Miss. Marie Louise...and some others.it is set back in the medieval times and is going to deal with a little bit of everything you can think of, love, lust, dreams, murder, kidnapping, hope, and hope lost.  
  
Summary: King Mikamura sends Princess Rain, his daughter, to stay with King Kasshu and his two sons, but what happens when they both fall for her, and what is this about a dark War Lord trying to take over, and why dose he care about Rain's safety?  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Ages. Prince Domon: 20 Prince Kyoji: 23 Princess Rain: 18 Allenby: 15 Sir George de Sand: 20 Argo: 27 Nastasha: 24 Chibodee: 19 Princess Marie Louise: 17 Sai Sici: 15 Master Asia: old King Kasshu: old King Mikamura: old  
  
Never in a Dream Part 01 Rating: G  
  
Pacing madly around her room, Princess Rain looked over to her made. "How can he do this to me!?" She yelled. Stopping and plopping down on her bed. She had just came back from a meeting with her father and learned that she would be leaving to go and stay with King Kasshu and his two sons for some time.  
  
"Princess he is only thinking of what's best for you. It's not safe here anymore for you. With the enemy so close, it would be horrible if anything happened to you. And I hear that the King and his two sons are really very nice looking. It wont be that bad." Allenby said looking over to her friend and Princess.  
  
"Why can't he just let me stay here? We have never lost a battle in over one hundred years! I'm don't like the thought of me running off to safety when my people are here fighting for there homes and very lives! I can't even take anyone with me! He said only Sir George de Sand is to go with me, to make sure I get there safe and that nothing happens to me there. I'm almost eighteen and he still has to have someone hold my hand!" She said as she laid on her over sized bed.  
  
She was quit for some time before she got up on her elbows and looked at Allenby with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I'll tell him I'll go, only if you can come with me. It's still just three people and no one will know that we are travailing from here to there, plus I'll have some one to talk to. I don't know anyone there and the two Princes are more then likely to be off sword fighting then to stay with me, so it'll be perfect. Allenby start backing, my father said that we are to leave as soon as possible." She said getting up off her bed and walking to the door to go and tell her father that she would be leaving tonight with Sir George and Allenby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT!" Both Prince Domon and his older bother, Prince Kyoji yelled at their father.  
  
"Don't 'what' me, you two. Princess Rain is going to be staying with us and that is final. Her father, King Mikamura, asked me if he could send her here to keep her safe, the Dark Army is getting rather close to their borders and he doesn't feel safe with the princess being there. And you two are to be on your best behavior or I'll tell Master Asia that you two have been slacking off and need more training. Is that clear?!" The King said looking down to his two sons that had grown up faster then he liked.  
  
"Yes father." Kyoji said then looked over to his younger brother.  
  
"Yes father." Domon said after he got a death glare from his older brother.  
  
After he was sure they would be good he dismissed them to go on with their day. After they left the thrown room Domon looked over to his older brother. They were only three years apart and yet it looked like Kyoji was much older, He didn't know why, but the last dew years they grew apart and it was hard to find time to be with him. He would never tell anyone, But Domon looked up highly to his older brother.  
  
No one knew, out of the two of them, who was going to be crowned king after their father. His father had thought that if they didn't know then they wouldn't fight and try something to harm the other. So far it and worked and no one knew so if there was going to be a assassination, they won't know what one to go after.  
  
Domon looked back up to his brothers face to see that he was thinking about something.  
  
"Something on your mind brother?" He asked pulling His brother out of whatever thoughts he had.  
  
"Oh, Just about the Princess Rain, It might not be that bad. I hear that she is very beautiful and is very down to earth, unlike all the others we have met. I hear that she cares a great deal for her people and would do anything for them, I bet that she is really unhappy about her father sending her here away from her home." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope that she'd not like all the others. I can't stand being around them, all they talk about it the water and what new gossip is going around." He said still walking with his brother.  
  
"Will dear brother, I'm off to train, I'll see you at dinner tonight." And with that Kyoji left his brother in the hall to find something to do on his own. Looking around he thought that it would be a great day for a ride.  
  
Walking outside he walked to the stables and looked around to find the stable boy. "Sai Sici?" He asked into the barn. "Where is that little runt?" He asked himself and he walked around the barn to hear someone talking. Walking around he saw the young man talking to a horse.  
  
"It's ok Dragon," He said then turned around to see the Prince looking at him. "Oh sorry Prince Domon I didn't here you walk up. Is there something I can do for you bro?" He asked putting Dragon back in his stall.  
  
"Yeah, How fast can you get a horse ready to ride?" He smiled at the little stable boy.  
  
Sai Sici was only about fifteen but he was the best stable boy Domon had ever seen. He also worked in the kitchen and cooked the best food he had ever had. He was a young man and had many traits.  
  
"Hold on, give me five minutes and you'll be out riding." He smiled and ran to get the Princes horse. Just like Sai Sici said, five minutes later Domon was out in the filled riding his horse. He would have to remind himself to tell his father that Sai Sici needed a raise.  
  
Not thinking about anything that had happened that day Prince Domon rode and let all the wonders of life fell his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prince Rain was looking over all her things that she was going to bring with her. He father had told her that she was only to take what she needed and that the rest would be sent to her latter after she was already there.  
  
Looking over to Allenby, she saw that she only had a small bag, for that was all she owned.  
  
"Are you ready Allenby?" Rain asked over to her long time friend.  
  
Allenby had been the daughter of Rain's nanny, and they had become friends right from the start. When she had found out that she was to be her mad, she knew that they would have all the fun in the world, they where more like sisters then Princes and Made.  
  
"All set." Allenby said. "So when are we to go?"  
  
"As soon as we are ready, I have to go find Sir George and let him we are ready. I'll wont be gone for long." She said as left the room to fo find the man that was to be her body grad for the next few months.  
  
Walking down the halls she came to the thrown room to see both George and her father talking about something.  
  
"Father, I'm all ready to go." Pain said as she looked over to Sir George.  
  
She had grown up with him and they were good friends. He had always been like an older brother to her and would always look out for her well being. He was the best Knight that served under her father and he would die just to save them from anything. He was a true Knight and all the ladies loved him and would die just to walk next to him.  
  
"Very good, Sir George de Sand, I trust you fully with the care of my daughter, the Princess Rain. If anything where to happen to her it would be your death." He said looking down to his most noble knight. "And I know that you would do anything to save her. Very will, You may now both go. And I pray that you get there safely and quickly. May God watch over you." And with that he walked down and kissed Rain on the check and walked out.  
  
"Will Princess, Shall we go. We don't won't to take to long." He said and took her hand and kissed it. Walking out with her and to her room to get her things and then to the stables to get their horses.  
  
It would talk them a good weeks rid to get there, and they all prayed that it would go by fast and nothing would happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Above on a hill watching the three ride to the neighboring kingdom a black knight rode back to tell his leader that the Princes was on the move and that she was out of the castle. Riding fast, he came to a small camp and slowed his horse down to a trot as he made his way to a tent.  
  
Getting off his horse he walked in and saw another man looking over some maps. "Argo. Where is Bruder?"  
  
"The boss rode to see if he could find anything that would help us. He talked to someone in that works close to King Kasshu and we now have a insider there. So after we take over King Mikamura we are to go after King Kasshu." Argo said looking over the maps.  
  
He didn't like working for Schwarz Bruder, but if he didn't, then he would kill his wife Nastasha. Thinking about it made him want to kill the man, but he would never resk her life, he loved her too much.  
  
"Fine, But I just don't understand why we had to wait for the Princess to leave before we attack." The Young man said.  
  
"Because Bruder has a thing for her. If anything were to happen to her, he'd kill everyone he thought that was behind it." Argo said the young knight. "It's best if your remember that Chibodee."  
  
OK that's all..yes Argo and Chibodee are both on the bad side this time. I haven't read one like this before. Please R&R and tell me what you all think about this. I don't know when, but I hope to get the next part out soon. I hope that you all liked it.  
  
SaberP4 


	2. Part 02

About the story: This is going to be a Domon and Rain.but there is also going to be George and Miss. Marie Louise...and some others.it is set back in the medieval times and is going to deal with a little bit of everything you can think of, love, lust, dreams, murder, kidnapping, hope, and hope lost.  
  
Summary: King Mikamura sends Princess Rain, his daughter, to stay with King Kasshu and his two sons, but what happens when they both fall for her, and what is this about a dark War Lord trying to take over, and why dose he care about Rain's safety?  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Ages. Prince Domon: 20. Prince Kyoji: 23. Princess Rain: 18. Allenby: 15. Sir George de Sand: 20. Argo: 27. Nastasha: 24. Chibodee: 19. Princess Marie Louise: 17. Sai Sici: 15. Master Asia: old. King Kasshu: old. King Mikamura: old.  
  
Last time.  
  
"Because Bruder has a thing for her. If anything were to happen to her, he'd kill everyone he thought that was behind it." Argo said the young knight. "It's best if your remember that Chibodee."  
  
Never in a Dream Part 02 Rating: PG  
  
Dark threatening clouds moved over head as Princess Rain and her travelers moved along the dirt road. She looked ahead to see Sir George looking around every now and then and listening to everything around them.  
  
Looking behind her she saw Allenby. She was just looking around taking it all in, not even looking to the sky to see what was approaching. Rain couldn't help but smile, Allenby was always living in the moment, never really looked or cared about what was going to come.  
  
Looking back to George, she saw that he had slowed down and she trotted up next to him. "George, do you think it'll rain soon? Should we look for a places to stop?" She asked the other man.  
  
"It's going to rain, but I think that we have a few good hours till it dose. There is a town not to far up the road, well wait out the storm there." He said looking over to her with a smile.  
  
They rode on and just as he had told her, there was a small town. Just as they had seen it, the heavens opened up and a flood washed down on them. They wasted no time in finding an Inn and getting two rooms. Rain and Allenby would take the larger one and George took the other one right next to it.  
  
After getting in, Allenby had taken their wet dresses and hung them up to dry, when a knock came from the door.  
  
"Just a minute." Rain said as she got her robe and waited till Allenby put her on too. Walking over to the door, Rain asked who it was.  
  
"It me, George de Sand. I went and got you two some food. I leave it next to the door." They heard plates being put down, and when they heard his footsteps walking away and then his door shut, she opened it to find two plates loaded with food.  
  
Picking them up she looked back over to Allenby. "Look. He must have gotten us a little of everything." She laughed and handed Allenby hers.  
  
They ate, and then climbed into bed and soon feel fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Domon walked around trying to find something to do. He had thought about going on anther horse ride, but he looking out in the rain, he thought that he had better think about something a little dryer.  
  
Heading to the kitchen, he thought that he would get a little something to eat and talk to Sai Sici. He may be young, but he always made him laugh and helped him think about a lot of things.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he saw Sai Sici over a pot of something that smelt very good. Walking over he took a whiff and smiled, he was making chicken stew, Domon's favorite.  
  
Picking up a spoon, Domon was about to take a bite, when Sai Sici stopped him. "Hey! It's not dinner time yet!" He said and smacked his hand away. Domon looked like he could kill Sai Sici for not letting him have a bite, but couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Sai Sici asked his friend.  
  
"The smell of your cooking, what more?" Domon said to him with a smile.  
  
"Oh, get real bro, I know something is going on in your brain. So out with it." He said as he looked over the other things that he was cooking.  
  
"Nothing, Just have nothing to do. Can't ride, raining and I can't find Kyoji to train with and Master Asia and my father are in a meeting right now talking about this Dark Army that came out from nowhere. Oh and I found out that Princess Rain is to be coming to stay with us. I get to play babysitter." Domon said.  
  
"Wow Princess Rain?! I heard that she's a real looker. It would be great to talk with her, I here that she's..."  
  
"...Real down to earth..I know Kyoji said the same thing. I just don't get it. I know that she's going to be like all the others.I just know it." He said.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that." Sai Sici said and looked around to see that dinner was all set. "OK, all done, I get to go, see ya." He said and took off down the hall looking for some way to have fun, and if Domon knew any better, anyway to get into trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain pored down on the camp as men ran from one tent to another, trying to get ready for the attack they had been planing for almost three months.  
  
Argo didn't like the thought about what they where getting ready to do. It was true that when he was younger he was a bandit and would sometimes end up taking someone's live, but this was different, very different.  
  
They were going to go into the town and destroy everything. Bruder said that he didn't wont anything left alive, and the thought of it made him sick to even think about it.  
  
Looking over to his comrade and close friend, Chibodee, he saw the look that told him, he too didn't like their orders. He knew Chibodee from back in the bandit days. He had stolen from him and tried to get away, however Argo and his buddies got him and didn't know what to do with him, they didn't wont to kill the poor kind for being hungry.  
  
Talking with him he found out that he was a orphan and didn't have anywhere to go and didn't have any know family to go to. After hearing this, Argo took him under his wing and they become very close friends. When Argo left the bandits to get married, Chibodee to left and went with him. He helped them out with their land and in turn, they gave him a ruff over his head and food to eat. Argo showed him how to fight and was very proud how he come out.  
  
When Schwarz Bruder came to him to 'ask' him to join his army, Chibodee came along. He never left his side and Argo knew that he was the only other person, other then Nastasha, which he could trust. He was very happy that the young man had come with him, he was someone he could trust to tell the truth and get other point of view.  
  
Argo didn't like where this was going and he knew that he had to do something to help. "Chibodee." He said in his ruff voice.  
  
"Yeah Argo? What do you need?" The young man asked setting up straight.  
  
"I need you to ride and tell King Mikamura that he should get ready for an attack. They deserve a fear warring."  
  
"But what about Bruder's orders?" He asked.  
  
"Bruder is a lying, no good, man. He doesn't do anything by the book. He doesn't play by the rules. He's afraid to lose." Argo said looking at Chibodee.  
  
Without saying anything Chibodee got up and left the tent and walked out into the rain to get his horse. It didn't take him long till he got ready and on his horse and rod off to worn the unsuspecting king that within a few hours he would he attacked and that they would fight till the death.  
  
Ok all that's it for this part. I hope that you all like it and stay tuned for the next part.  
  
SaberP4 


	3. Part 03

About the story: This is going to be a Domon and Rain.but there is also going to be George and Miss. Marie Louise...and some others.it is set back in the medieval times and is going to deal with a little bit of everything you can think of, love, lust, dreams, murder, kidnapping, hope, and hope lost.  
  
Summary: King Mikamura sends Princess Rain, his daughter, to stay with King Kasshu and his two sons, but what happens when they both fall for her, and what is this about a dark War Lord trying to take over, and why dose he care about Rain's safety?  
  
Rating: Rating will be different in each part. I'll try my best to let you all know what the rating will be for each part that I put out. The over all rating is 'R' for suggestive dialogue, sexual dialogue, strong language, coarse language, sexual situations, sexual content, mature themes, and intense violence.  
  
Thank you to 'FunnyBunny0908' and 'lizzy' for R&R.  
  
Ages. Prince Domon: 20. Prince Kyoji: 23. Princess Rain: 18. Allenby: 15. Sir George de Sand: 20. Argo: 27. Nastasha: 24. Chibodee: 19. Princess Marie Louise: 17. Sai Sici: 15. Master Asia: old. King Kasshu: old. King Mikamura: old.  
  
Last time.  
  
"Bruder is a lying, no good, man. He doesn't do anything by the book. He doesn't play by the rules. He's afraid to lose." Argo said looking at Chibodee.  
  
Without saying anything Chibodee got up and left the tent and walked out into the rain to get his horse. It didn't take him long till he got ready and on his horse and rod off to worn the unsuspecting king that within a few hours he would he attacked and that they would fight till the death.  
  
Never in a Dream Part 03 Rating: PG  
  
Mud kicked up from the horses hooves, as the three travailed over the socked road. Rain, yawned again as she looked around to see nothing but wet trees and mud. It was still early in the morning and the sun had yet to peck over the hills. George had thought it best if they get an early start, but this wasn't what she had in mind.  
  
Looking over to Allenby, Rain almost laughed. There on her horse, Allenby was dozing off, still sleepy from having to get up early.  
  
George on the other hand looked like he was just fine. She knew that he would get up early to train back home, but this early? Was he crazy or something?  
  
Her thought then went to the place where she would be calling 'home'. She hoped that it wouldn't be fore long, she would just have to make the best of it. She hoped and prayed that the two princes where not like the others she had met. They where all the same. They would only talk about fighting, or war, or other things that shouldn't be spoken about.  
  
"George? What do you think the two princes will be like?" She asked to him.  
  
"I've never met them, but I know that the older one is Prince Kyoji and the younger one is Prince Domon. They are both great fighters and I believe that Kyoji is a rather cold person. He never is seen much outside the castle. Domon on the other hand, is more human. Other then that, I'm not sure. Your just going to have to go and see for your self. Oh and I do know that nether of them are married." He said and looked back at her a winked. Laughing at the look on her face.  
  
"Why George de Sand, I would think that you were hopping that one would court me." She said back to him.  
  
"I would never." He said and they both laughed. Truth be told, that was what he was hopping. Rain was eighteen and still had turned down all the men how asked for her hand. He knew that if she didn't find someone rather soon, then her father would, and that was something she would dread.  
  
Quietly they rod on hoping to get to their new home faster then they hopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibodee looked down on the town that he had just rode out of. He had ran though there and stopped to tell someone that there was a attack being planed and then left. As soon as he left, the town came alive, as everyone ran around trying to get ready. Looking pasted to two he saw a young ma on horseback running to the kingdom, to worn the king.  
  
Turning his horse around he took off to his camp to tell Argo that he did as was told. He only hoped that Bruder would not yet be there yet. Seeing the camp come into view he took a breath a relief, he didn't see Bruder's horse anywhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hearing a knock come from the door, Domon got out of bed and walked over to the door to open it. There he saw Sai Sici holding a plate loaded with fruits and bread.  
  
"Come on bro, you have to get up, I've never see your sleep in this long." The young man said as he made his way into the room and put the food down and then went over to the warm bed and pulled the covers up so that Domon wouldn't get back in as soon as he left.  
  
"So the one day I think about sleeping in, you can't let me?" He asked and made his way over to the food.  
  
"No. It's not that. It's that your father asked me to get you. He told me to tell you to dress and meet him in his study. That he had something to talk to you about." Sai Sici said and moved over to look though Domon's clothes. "Here put these on." He said handing him a pear of black slacks and a white under shirt. He then helped him but on his black chest armor and red cap.  
  
"There, now hurry and eat." He said and pointed to the food. Then he saw that it was already gone. "Man, you can eat rather fast bro."  
  
Without wasting anymore time they both walked out and down the hells to the study. Sai Sici waited outside and Domon walked in.  
  
"Oh, Domon I didn't hear you come in." His father said to him.  
  
"Sai Sici said that you needed to talk to me about something." He said and walked over to his father's desk.  
  
"Yes, I've been up all night thinking about his new Dark Army that has came about. From what people say, it is lead by a uncaring warlord, that goes but the name Schwarz Bruder. Ever town that they go though, nothing is left standing. The thought that there is a man out there that is capable of not caring for human life, leave me uneasy to say the lest. I pray that King Mikamura knows what his coming his way. I would hate to think about going to war at a time like this." He said looking over to his son. "Domon, I've been thinking, and I believe that you are the best man, to take on after me."  
  
Domon couldn't understand nor believe what his father had just told him. He was to become king! Never in his mind had he thought that his father would tell him this, he had always thought Kyoji to be the next king, not him.  
  
"I don't understand father, what about Kyoji?" He asked still not understanding it all.  
  
"Kyoji will only take the crown if something where to happen to you. Don't worry, only I and the council know of this and only when you are to be king, will it be told. Your brother I fear has grown to cold and I fear about how he would rule. You, I see nothing but kindness. They way you treat the servants and how you talk to them, lets me know that you would be a great king." He said as he walked around to his son and put a hand on him. "Now all we need to do is get you a Queen." He said with a laugh, knowing that Domon would never got for that. He had taken more after his mother, wanting to be free, and only marry, when he knew he would be happy.  
  
The King would let his son pick his bride, he had always said a happy king, was the key to a happy and peaceful kingdom.  
  
"Now, that that is take car of, I only have one other thing to talk to you about. Princess Rain. It is said that she was seen outside the kingdom earlier, I would like for you to make sure that she has everything she need. Seeing as how your brother had gone off training. I trust that you'll not disappoint me." He said.  
  
"No Father." And with that Domon walked out of the study still not fully understanding what had just happened.  
  
Outside the door Sai Sici was waiting, and had heard the whole thing. "Wow, bro, your going to be the next king?!" He said and looked over to the older man walking beside him.  
  
"Sai Sici!?" Domon asked looking over to him. "You heard the whole thing?" He stopped and asked.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry I know, I'm wont tell anyone about it, it's just between you, me, your dad, and however else he told." He said walking off and then stopped to look back at the Prince. "Don't you wont to get ready before the Princess gets here?" He asked and saw the look of dread on his face.  
  
"You didn't have to remind me about that." He said a a monotone voice and walked up to him and they walked off to make sure everything was ready for when she got here.  
  
"Do you know how many servants she had brought with her?" Domon aske looking over to Sai Sici.  
  
"I heard that she is only travailing with two others. Her room servant, and Sir George de Sand." He said looking up to him.  
  
"Sir George de Sand? He's a will know sward fighter, it might not be as bad with him here. Maybe some good will come out of their stay." He said. He had always wished to fight with George de Sand, he had always heard that he was the best-known knight and was very noble and brave. He never once thought that he was better them himself, just more skilled. He thought that this would be a good time to learn from the best, to better his own skills.  
  
Ok that's all for this part.and I would again like to say thank you to 'FunnyBunny0908' and 'lizzy' for being the first two to review, thank a lot. 


End file.
